Galandrian Zukhash
"There's so much to learn. It would be a shame for you to ignore it." - Galandrian Zukhash History Born in the port city of Greengold, Galandrian was exposed to a wide variety of cultures at a very early age. The elves of Kyonin, of course, preferred that he'd stick to the elf only part of the rest of the kingdom, but he had none of it. Though he loved his people dearly, for who couldn't given all that elves had accomplished, he could not understand the stubborn refusal of his race to accept outside assistance. For years he lived in Greengold, studying with the help of the city's library and vast cultural melting pot. This, then, was how he learned to harness the power of magic. Elves, with their naturally quick wits and high intelligence, made great wizards, and Galandrian was no slouch. He picked up many different talents during his studies, including knowledge of almost every subject and even how to care for animals! His teachers merely thought him naturally curious, but he had a secret plan. When he came of proper age and had reached a sufficient level of training, he left Greengold behind on a traveling ship bound for 'anywhere but here.' He had decided that he would set off to explore the world that his kinsmen had decided to ignore as much as possible. He traveled across the world of Golarion, visiting as many places as he could in an effort to discover as much of the people as he could. However, him and travel didn't really seem to agree. He'd never been as good a ranger as the other elves in Greengold. He had to eventually abandon his plans to travel the world - lest he end up dying of thirst in Osirian desert. Instead, he settled down in Torch, of Numeria. Though it wasn't the most free of cities, since it chafed under the taxes of the Technic League, it still had enough interesting technologies and ideas flowing through it that Galandrian felt his mind quite capable of expanding. It was during his stay in the city that a trader came by with several animals for sale. Galandrian had no real interest in purchasing any, but after the man left town it became very clear that some of his animals had escaped. This was clear to him because a dinosaur had decided to show up on his doorstep, giving him the gimlet eye, or maybe just the hungry one. A few days of research (and some pounds of food) later, he finally deciphered that the creature was a Compsognathus. It also seemed unusually intelligent, and to Galandrian's fair amusement, he determined that it had somehow decided it was going to be his familiar. He decided to name it Gilgamesh. The name had a certain ring to it. While it was a somewhat lazy creature, just by having its companionship Galandrian felt his reflexes sharpen and improve. Magic truly was a strange art, because to him it made absolutely no sense as to how a dinosaur made him feel faster. Still, it was nice to have it around. He was pretty sure Gilgamesh totally understood him some of the time. He had only just begun writing a large book on all the data he had collected on the technological wonders of Numeria when he felt his eyes grow heavy. For a time he tried to stave the feeling off, for he had been working on the draft of this thing for months on end and he'd be damned if his book got delayed from publishing just because he needed to sleep, but eventually he ended up slumped over his desk. He woke up slumped over a dumpster, Gilgamesh curled up next to him. He wandered from the alleyway he was in in a daze, dinosaur trailing after him. At first he thought the Technic League had finally come to collect on him destroying one of their weird beetle spies by stepping on it by accident, but then he realized absolutely nobody here had ever heard of an E-Gun. They were also hideously depressed, which he had to guess partly came from the rather abysmal education system set up in town. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled into a nearby alchemic shop to try and make a few coins for a good meal. He was more than a little miffed that his research draft hadn't made it with him. Appearance Galandrian is a tall, thin elf. Though he loves to live life in a hedonistic fashion, this has so far not actually caught up with his physique. His hair is a crisp, snow white, and he's even one of the few elves to maintain and grow an actual beard! He tends to prefer emerald green for his robes and is rarely seen wearing anything but them, claiming that armor is too chafing and uncomfortable. Personality Galandrian is a slightly eccentric rambler of a man. He believes the point of a Wizard is to help others understand what they normally might not. To this end, he loves teaching others, especially on topics they specifically request. He has a habit of collecting as much information as possible on new places he visits in an effort to make his Guide one hundred percent complete. He has a tendency to pull on his beard when irritated, but this rarely happens as he generally has little reason to become irritated in the first place. Friends Galandrian has a friend in his animal companion, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh prefers to spend all day lazing around eating food if possible, but he is loyal to Galandrian for reasons only the dinosaur knows. Enemies Galandrian has no enemies that he's aware of, beyond possibly the concept of ignorance. Aspirations Galandrian desires to open a school, that he could teach students in a more direct manner than mere tutoring or drop-ins. In his ideal world, everyone would be educated until their heads burst from knowledge, because a wholly educated world must surely be a peaceful one. Also, he'd like to at least write a crime detective novel or something at some point. That'd be fairly amusing to him. Category:Characters